busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiro Chouno
Jiro Chouno (蝶野 慈朗 Chōuno Jiro) was the younger, identical brother of Koushaku Chouno. Appearance He is almost completely identical to his older brother, having the same sharp looking purple eyes and black hair that is parted in the middle that frames his face down to his mouth. His outfit consists of an orange striped sweater and jeans. Personality Jiro was a very frustrated individual as his brother Koushaku was given the very best that the family had to offer to prepare him as the next family head but he was treated no differently than a normal boy from a middle class family. He resented his brother for this and wanted him to die so that he could be the next head of the family. Plot A New Life Arc He first appears hiding behind a door where he overhears Kazuki talking to Tokiko on the phone about his brother's whereabouts just after Kazuki spoke to his father. He later turns up to interrupt his brother and Kazuki's confrontation along with two guards. He gets the guards to restrain them and calls Kazuki a hypocrite. He tells Koushaku about how he is taking over the family estate. He takes his frustration out on Koushaku describing how he was treated as the second best because he was born a year later from him as he was given a normal education, school and life unlike his older brother, which only changed when he became ill and unable to perform his duties. He then reveals how he didn't even get a name with "shaku" in it unlike Koushaku and his father Shishaku which came from their great-great grandfather's name. Jiro then picks up the 21st Homunculus core that his brother created and states that, while he didn't understand all of his conversation with Kazuki he knows that it will save his life and drops the vial. He begins to laugh manically telling his brother to hurry up and die. However Koushaku manages to merge with the core anyway becoming a humanoid Homunculus. Upon his transformation Koushaku grabs his confused brother's face and devours him through the portal-like hole on his palm. L.X.E. Arc When Dr. Butterfly uses his Buso Renkin, Alice in Wonderland on Papillon, he hallucinates and sees Jiro taunting his brother about inheriting the Chouno family fortune while wearing Papillon's mask and asking Papillon how he looks. Trivia *Nobuhiro Watsuki made Jiro look identical to his brother Koushaku to emphasize that he was not acknowledged by anyone. *He was the only known member of the Chouno family without "shaku" included at the end of his given name. Quotes *(To Koushaku Chouno) "I was born in the Chouno household but just because I was born a year later than you I've been treated like your spare. A normal education! A normal school! A normal life! I didn't even get a name with "shaku" in it, from our great, great grandfather's name. I got a normal name! Until you became ill I was a worm crawling on the ground! *(To Koushaku Chouno) ''"Yes! The Chouno family fortune is mine! I'll keep this too! How do I look?" Gallery Koushaku chouno3.jpg|Jiro lineart Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Deceased